


Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: Sayla's Flight

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Zeta Gundam
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Mecha, the sayla content we all deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: After the One Year War, Sayla knows her battle is not truly over. When Kai visits her and brings news of a mission only she can carry out, she knows she can't refuse. But the spectre of her brother looms over her, even in the quiet hours of life.





	1. セイラ漂流 (Sayla Adrift)

Were it not for the keys in her hand, Sayla would have a difficult time believing the mansion that stood before her was truly hers. It wasn’t that she had an issue with sprawling estates, oh no. She could still remember the cavernous rooms of her youth, swallowing her and Casval in their magnitude. Nor was it the thought that she didn’t deserve it; she deserved far more than simply a glorified prison for the Federation to keep her in. 

No, what unnerved her was how… lonely it was. Gone were the days of the bustling White Base corridors, filled with sounds of raucous laughter and yells. As much as Kai had annoyed her, his dark jokes and snarky comebacks had become a familiar thrum in the background of her life over that intolerable year. After months of constant engine thunder, complete silence was uncomfortably serene. A slight shiver ran through her body at the memories conjured into her mind. She shook it off and unlocked the heavy wooden door in front of her.

The inside was no less uncomfortable. Care had been taken to make this mansion look like the houses of old – minimalist furnishings of antique wood were betrayed only by how clean and artificial they looked. A high ceiling was dotted with overbearing chandeliers. It was too similar to the expensive regalia of her childhood home.

“Hello?” Her soft voice echoed back at her. There was no reply, of course. She sighed, shrugging her bag off her shoulder and dropping it on the fashionable hardwood floor.

This was what she got for her service. After tolerating her work as a doctor for refugees for years, the Earth’s government finally decided she was too much of a risk to leave roaming free. This was evidently their situation. A house where the Federation could keep an eye on her, a hearty pension and orders to not leave the Earthsphere under any circumstances – not that she wanted to. In the years since the One Year War had ended, she’d been ridden with nightmares of battle, of A Baoa Qu, of… Casval.

She shook her head to dislodge the thoughts forming. The past was the past. She needed to start looking towards the future.

* * *

Unpacking was over quickly. She hadn’t brought much to her new home – although she took care to gently set out the photographs she had accumulated over the years. The White Base crew, her and Casval, a slightly blurry photograph of Lucifer she had taken herself. They rested on a cabinet, within which she placed her old pilot helmet. She took a step back, gazing at the sentimental objects.

_Knock knock!_

A sharp noise startled her. Her right hand immediately flew to her hip, only to remember there was no gun holstered there. She exhaled, brushing a lock of hair back behind her ears. She walked briskly to the front door. A Federation agent? Or – god forbid – paparazzi?

She had already made up her mind to be unpleasant by the time she reached the door. She flung it open, vitriol already on the tip of her tongue. 

“Yes? What is it?” She demanded. The man on her doorstep wore a white suit, his grey hair swept back in a professional swoop. His freckled face was immediately familiar. 

“Kai!” Sayla gasped. He grinned, flourishing a business card between two fingers.

“Kai Shiden, freelance reporter. Mind if I come inside?”

“What the hell have you been doing all this time?” Sayla demanded, ignoring the card and hurrying him into the foyer. He whistled, eyes darting around the room excitedly.

“Nice place! They give you this to keep you quiet?”

“It would seem like it, yes.” Sayla replied, closing the door firmly behind him. Kai glanced at her slyly.

“But you don’t really intend on doing what they want, do you?” He asked. 

“Of course not. I’ve seen what’s been happening to the world. Those ‘Titans’ are just as bad as Zeon. I just… Don’t know what I can do.”

“Well, how about I make us both some coffee, and I’ll tell you why I came here.” Kai replied with a wink. “Point me towards the kitchen and I’ll work my magic.”

* * *

“Gassing colonies… I knew they were evil, but I had no idea…” Sayla’s stomach turned. Kai nodded solemnly, his previously zestful personality turned sombre. She nursed her cup between her hands, letting the warmth calm her.

“It sounds like the Federation is effectively being run by the Titans at this point.” She muttered.

“That’s not all. There are still Zeon remnants on Earth and in space, still fighting even though their republic has fallen. Pretty sad if you ask me, but even some Earthnoids are getting brainwashed into it. ‘Freedom and Liberty from the oppressive Titans’ and all that, except they fight back by killing in the name of Gihren Zabi.”

“I hoped after A Baoa Qu that the world would move on,” Sayla muttered. “It sounds like everything’s just gone back to how it was.”

“Not quite,” Kai corrected. “That’s why I came here. You know of the AEUG, I presume?”

“Of course. They’re the only ones with any sense in this fight.”

“They have an Earth-based branch called Karaba. Hayato leads it, and they’ve been travelling Earth taking out Neo Zeon bastards wherever they can.”

“Hayato’s still fighting? I thought he and Fraw adopted Letz, Katz and Kikka!” Sayla protested. Kai sipped his coffee.

“They did, but you know Hayato. Being in Amuro’s shadow for so long made him all self-righteous. I don’t think he could settle down if he tried.”

“Poor Fraw…” Sayla murmured. 

“The long and short of it is, Hayato wants your help.” Kai continued. “There’s a lot happening in the Earthsphere right now. My sources tell me there are new Gundams in production, and the Titans are gearing up to take out the AEUG.”

“Why does he want me?” 

“Don’t be so humble. You piloted the Gundam just like Amuro. There’s nobody out there more qualified to help Karaba. Plus… There’s a mission he needs you for.”

“Does this have to do with Char?” She said sharply. Kai’s hands flew up in denial.

“No, I promise! I like knowing everything I can, but I have no idea where Char ended up, if he even survived that fight with Amuro. No, this is because, ah… I won’t beat around the bush. Karaba managed to get their hands on an old Gundam model. It’s an improved duplicate of an old version Amuro was supposed to receive, the Gundam Alex. Anaheim was building it for the Federation, but when the war ended it was superseded by better designs and shelved – until Karaba busted a Zeon-production factory and found it. They’re calling it the Nyx Gundam. Hayato needs someone to pilot it. And soon, because Hayato already has a mission in mind for you that’s time sensitive.”

“I suppose you already tried asking Amuro.”

“Actually, you were Hayato’s first choice.” Kai replied. Sayla raised an eyebrow. 

“Amuro has been pretty quiet since the end of the One Year War, stuck in some stuffy mansion like this, except with twice as much security. As far as I can tell he doesn’t want anything to do with the AEUG.”

“I can’t say I blame him. Amuro went through hell at the hands of the Federation, who’s to say anybody else would treat him any better?” Sayla muttered. She held Kai’s gaze. “You want me to join Karaba and pilot a Gundam, after I’ve spent years trying to help people rather than killing them.”

Kai returned her stare. “If you don’t help us, that’s your choice, but it’s likely that many more people than necessary will die at the hands of Neo Zeon. It’s up to you, Sayla.” He raised his hands in a shrug so typical of him. Sayla sighed.

“If this is to help Hayato…”

Kai smiled with an uncharacteristically genuine warmth. “I’d appreciate it too, y’know. We all would. It’s… It’s good to see you again. I’ve missed the White Base crew.”

“I have too.” Sayla admitted, with a weak smile. She laughed slightly, tears pricking at her eyes. “Damn it Kai, when did you get so grown up? I almost miss when I couldn’t stand you.” 

Kai chuckled. “I almost miss it too. Almost.”

“What have you been doing all this time?” Sayla asked.

“You know me, I didn’t like all that army shit; I struck out on my own, reporting on the Federation and Zeon remnants all over Earth. I’ve pretty much been everywhere… My next stop is Jaburo. Sure brings back memories… But before that, I need to get you to Hayato.”

“Well, when do you want me? I don’t have any outstanding arrangements right now.” 

“Good, then you can leave with me today.” Kai replied, standing up with an air of purpose. He swept a hand through his grey hair, flashing Sayla a wry grin. “I hope you don’t mind a rental car, princess.”  
“I may not be in the military any more,” Sayla replied, “but I could still break your arm quicker than you can blink.”

Kai winked. “I know, but you love me too much to do that!”

Sayla sighed, a smile creeping onto her face. “Maybe you haven’t grown up so much after all.”

* * *

To say the car Kai had brought was small was an understatement. The cubic, almost frighteningly unsteady convertible rattled ominously as the duo sped away from Sayla’s estate, leaving a spray of gravel and dust behind them. They were carving through sloping country roads, skirting the beaches of southern France on their way up north. Were it not for the hand firmly planted on top of her fashionable white hat, Sayla would have lost it miles ago. She adjusted her dark sunglasses, tilting them down slightly to squint at Kai.

“What’s this ‘mission’ Hayato has in mind?” She asked. Kai let out a quiet tch.

“I dunno the details. All I know is that the Audhumla is heading towards Russia, and it’s a time sensitive deal. Hayato won’t even tell me what’s going on, so it’s something big. I just dunno what.” Kai did a poor job at keeping the annoyance out of his voice. “You’d think he’d tell me, y’know? His old White Base pal!”

“You wouldn’t be able to keep your mouth shut and you know it.” Sayla said tartly, to which Kai scoffed.

“I’m a steel trap of secrets!” He protested. A pothole jerked the car violently and Sayla yelped.

“Be careful!” She snapped at Kai. “You’ll kill us before we even see Hayato!”

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there!” He yelled back over the suffering engine. Sure enough, they had pulled off onto a side road. Much to Sayla’s delight, Kai slowed the car, and they eventually rolled to a stop by a large field. 

The idyllic landscape was like something out of a novel. Soft clouds lazed across the horizon, against a powder blue sky. Upon the grassy meadow rested an old biplane. By its wheels, a blonde woman waved at them.

“Beltorchika’s a new recruit to Karaba, but she’s a nice enough girl.” Kai commented, clambering out of the car. 

“Nice enough for you?” Sayla swung her legs out of the car, enjoying being on unmoving ground again.

“Ah, I don’t really swing that way. Or any way, really. But she sure makes a good coffee.” Kai replied. He waved back to Beltorchika, then ushered Sayla to follow him.

“Let’s not keep her waiting!”


	2. カラバとの出会い (Encounter With Karaba)

The flight was smooth. The howling propellers had prevented conversation with the mysterious Beltorchika, but Sayla spent the entirety of the short trip wondering about her. As they climbed above patchwork fields, Beltorchika Irma’s blonde hair curled lustrously in the wind. She looked about as old as Sayla. Far too young to be fighting in Karaba – but then the same could easily be said about  
herself. Not that youth in the military was a surprising sight these days…

Over the blustering noise, Beltorchika brought her microphone to her lips. 

“We’re approaching the Audhumla. Please brace yourselves – I haven’t had much landing experience!” 

“Wait, what?” Sayla yelled back, but her voice was immediately snatched by the gale. She turned her head to look behind her at Kai, whose keen grey eyes looked just as unprepared as she felt. 

Sure enough, when Sayla turned back around, she could see a bloated red ship on the horizon. That must be the Audhumla… It was a Garuda-class – the ship looked far too large to be aerodynamic, with a sagging belly and soaring wings that seemed to scrape the sky above. Although it seemed small, it was quickly growing as they made their approach. The biplane crested through the sky with ease, making a slow arc towards the large ship. Ever so slowly, the Audhumla’s cargo door slid open. They were only a few hundred metres away, and quickly closing in. Weren’t they going far too fast to land?

“Hold on!” Beltorchika yelled. A sting of panic shot through Sayla’s veins. They were passing through the cargo door too fast, entering the gaping maw. Sayla squeezed her eyes shut.

_Clunk!_

The wheels hit the bay floor hard. The plane shuddered sickeningly, bouncing and sending Sayla’s stomach to her throat. They skidded forward, rubber squealing on metal, heartbeat pounding, too fast to stop before they-

_Whoomph._

Sayla was jolted forward in her seat. When she opened her eyes, however, she wasn’t dead. She was still in the plane, which had been forcibly stopped by a large mobile suit catching net. The propeller was tangled in the thick fabric, stuttering angrily against its constraints. 

“Tieran, get them down from there!” A voice yelled. Sayla tried to unbuckle her harness, but her body refused to move. The world still felt like it was slowly moving.

“Hey miss, you alright?” A face appeared over the side of the plane. It was broad and good-humoured, but not one Sayla recognised.

“I’m… I’m fine.” She replied shortly, making another attempt to undo her harness. This time she succeeded, exhaling as the straps fell aside. 

“Bel sure put you two through the works, huh?” Tieran said with a chuckle, outstretching a hand to Sayla. She reluctantly accepted the help. Clambering out of the seat revealed the Audhumla’s cargo bay to her. 

To say it was large was an understatement. Even the White Base’s sprawl was rivalled by how cavernous the Audhumla was. Crate upon crate was piled high against the farthest wall, their wooden slats printed with numerous black symbols of danger. Several mobile suits were lined up in the bay, watching over the crew like sentinels: Sayla counted five mobile suits of various types, predominantly GMs. A few Base Jabbers rested high above her, mounted to the walls like trophies. What caught her the eye the most, however, was the strange mobile suit tucked away in the furthest corner. Her view of it was obscured by hanging wiring. She squinted, ducking her head slightly to get a better view. She could just make out a black v-fin.

“A – A Gundam..?” She breathed.

“Miss, you’d best come this way.” Tieran suggested. “Your gentleman-friend and Bel are already on their way to the bridge.”

His words snapped her out of her trance.

“Yes, of course.” She replied, promptly following him down the ladder placed against the biplane. As she was shown the way out of the hangar by the friendly crew member, she found herself gazing at the mysterious suit. All she could make out was that reminiscent v-fin, and two blue eyes. It seemed to watch her as she left.

“Rough trip, I take it?” Tieran asked. Sayla nodded slowly, letting her wits return to her.

“That Beltorchika… Why is she here?” 

“Why is anyone here? Someone has to get rid of the Neo Zeon remnants on Earth, might as well be us.” Tieran replied. 

“Still…” Sayla couldn’t help but feel there was something more to the blonde woman who had escorted her here. 

She didn’t inquire further. Instead she took in the flying airships interior as she was led through its catacomb-like corridors. The Audhumla was a hub of activity, and she often had to quicken her step to avoid losing Tieran in the constant hum of passers-by. Garuda-Class airships were gigantic, and it was clear that this one had been well-used; wherever Sayla looked she could see notices and posters, all loudly proclaiming information about the latest assault or, on occasion, some soldier’s opinion on a movie. Its functionally built interior had been well loved by its inhabitants, which made it feel like one gigantic home. Sayla couldn’t help but be reminded of the White Base, and its own inhabitants… Especially the ones that had been lost, like Ryu…

No, stop that. She forcibly shook the thoughts out of her mind, her hair swishing back and forth as she physically forced them out. They had stopped walking and Tieran turned to her.

“Everything alright?”

“I’m fine, just – something in my eye.” Sayla replied brusquely. Tieran gave a good-natured smile and ushered her towards the door they stood in front of. He pressed a button on the wall with his thumb, causing the door to slide open with a hissing sound.

“The bridge is just through here. I’ll be in the mobile suit bay fixing up your suit, so come see me afterwards, won’t’cha?”

“Certainly.” Sayla replied. Tieran gave a final wink, before trotting away back the way they came. She hoped grimly that he hadn’t been flirting. 

She diverted her attention to the Bridge. It was peaceful, despite the constant thrum of the Audhumla’s engines. Several crewmembers sat along the front in front of large screens, intently listening to their headpieces. She knew exactly what sort of work they were doing, and she felt a small sense of comradery just from seeing them. They were the people the press forgot to mention, despite missing sleep and food to help the pilots in battle. They were the ones consenting to have their name forgotten in history.

“Sayla… Is that really you?” A soft voice to her right made Sayla turn. What she saw made her gasp, a smile immediately stretching across her face.

“Hayato!” The man who stood before her was far different from the boy she’d known on the White Base, yet instantly familiar. He was just as short and robust as he’d ever been, his jet black hair combed back into a serious swoop. He was snub-nosed just the same, and his black eyes were still old beyond their years. Sayla rushed over, hugging him tightly. She was still much taller than him, and she rested her cheek on his forehead as tears began to spill from her eyes.

“It’s been so long…” She murmured. Hayato hugged her back, his strong arms wrapped around her. When her tears had finally been subdued, Sayla leant back, looking Hayato in the eyes.

“What happened after you left? I thought you and Fraw got married, where is she?”

“She’s on Earth, with Lets, Katz and Kikka. She knows I’m with Karaba.”

“Does she support it?”

“You know Fraw, she thinks if you can fight for what’s right, you should. I promised her I’d come back, and I will, so she allows all this.” Hayato replied. Sayla made a soft ‘hrm’ noise, but she didn’t press further. She doubted Hayato being in danger was what Fraw would truly want – but then the same could be said for her. 

“And right now, the Earthsphere needs Karaba. It needs you too, Sayla.” He continued.

“Kai didn’t really tell me what’s going on. What are you doing that needs me?” Sayla asked. Hayato exhaled, running a hand through his hair.

“I was kind of surprised you agreed, honestly. This mission is top secret, so I haven’t told Kai the details. I was wondering if you’d simply refuse, and I wouldn’t blame you.”

“I wouldn’t do that to an old friend.” Sayla replied. “But I would like to know why I’m here.”

“Of course. Follow me, I’ll take you to the briefing room.”

* * *

The briefing room was just as well-loved as the rest of the Audhumla, if not as well kempt. The room was mostly dark, letting the bright screen in the front of the room grab Sayla’s full attention. Projected upon its surface was a cascade of information, interwoven with complex diagrams of what appeared to be mobile suit components.

“I’m… I’m sure you know what the state of the Earthsphere has been since the One Year War ended.” Hayato said, with palpable exhaustion in his voice.

“I formed Karaba to fight back against the Titans, but it’s become much more than that. While the AEUG has been opposing the Titans in space, we’ve been the sole defender of the populace down here – and it hasn’t been easy.” His gaze hardened. “Which is why we have to take every opportunity we’re given. Sayla, I’m sure you remember the Gelgoog.”

He pressed a button, and the screen’s ream of information flicked to a large schematic drawing. Sayla grimaced. She would recognise that disgusting design anywhere.

“Of course I do.”

“Well, you may not have heard of its creator: Harkov Lanta.” 

The image changed again. In place of the Gelgoog was a grainy photograph of a man in a Zeon uniform. He was gaunt and angular, though not unattractive. Thin brown hair fanned across his forehead. His hawkish eyes seemed to pierce right through her. 

“From the data we’ve uncovered, Harkov worked for Zeonic industries during the One Year War, leading the Earthsphere in terms of technological advancement. After the war ended, he dropped off the grid, presumably for his own safety. A few months ago, he contacted Karaba, offering his services to the anti-Titans effort. Turns out he was forced to work for Zeon. Unfortunately, a group of Zeon remnants intercepted our convoy and captured Harkov. We managed to decipher their communication with other remnants a few days ago, and we now know Harkov’s location. We’d planned to build up our forces and take him by force, but a few days ago we intercepted this message.”

Harkov’s face disappeared from the screen, replaced by a screed of blue text.

‘T:353. Titans assault f/34/d. Transport Lanta ASAP. Sieg Zeon.’

“Transport Lanta… So they’re about to move him, and you don’t know where to.”

“Exactly.” Hayato replied. “If we get there in time, and we have you, I don’t think we’ll have to use force at all.”

“Why me?” Sayla asked sharply.

“Because you’re Artesia Deikun.” 

Sayla’s lip curled. Hayato’s blunt response made her bristle, but she forced herself to remain calm.

“Not anymore. What does it matter?”

“From the messages we’ve cracked, it seems like this group of remnants are die-hard believers in contolism, looking for an heir to the throne of Zeon. If they knew Artesia Deikun was alive, they would do anything she asked. Or, at least – that’s the plan.” Hayato finished, slightly sheepishly. Sayla’s glare had weakened his resolve considerably.

“You don’t have the fighting force to save him, do you.”

“… To put it bluntly, no. Right now if we tried an assault we would be decimated. If we got Harkov to safety, his genius could be what tips the war in our favour, but as it is, we don’t have a chance in hell.  
I’m not going to ask you do anything you don’t want to, Sayla. I know what you went through – we both went through it. All I’m asking is that you help an old friend.”

Sayla closed her eyes, leaning against the wall behind her. A flurry of thoughts fought against each other in her mind. She had sworn to leave war behind, to fight in her own way. The very thought of posing as Artesia made her skin crawl. She had left that behind years ago. Holding onto the past like that…

It would make her like Casval. 

Wouldn’t it?

But she already knew what her answer would be. She sighed, opening her eyes to look at Hayato.

“Alright, fine. This had better work. Because if I die, I’m going to kill you.”

* * *

The mobile suit hangar was a hive of activity. Sayla carefully threaded between the humming throng of mechanics and pilots, nearly tripping over a thick snake of cables. Now that she was able to take in the bay properly, it was clear that the enormous Garuda-class ship wasn’t holding even close to its maximum number of suits. A few GMs stood straight and tall, covered in people working on them. The only suit she was interested in, however, was the one hidden in the corner.

Hayato’s words echoed in her mind.

_“It’s called the Nyx. Amuro was supposed to get an upgraded version of the RX before the end of the year, but it never came through. The Nyx is that suit, just tweaked a little. Giving you the best we have is the least I can do, considering what I’m asking of you.”_

The Nyx was gargantuan. Even at first glance Sayla could tell it was taller than the rx-78-2, and its body was painted in sleek navy blue, with white accenting that decorated the face like battle paint.  
Adorned on its head like a jagged crown were four v-fins, two on each side splitting upward. Like the GMs, it was covered in mechanics, a scissor lift parked in front of it. 

As Sayla approached, the engineer standing on the scissor lift let out a cry.

“The pilot’s finally shown up, huh?” The scissor lift slowly descended, revealing a tall and cheerful figure. The woman grinned at Sayla, stomping over to shake her hand very firmly.

“Mora Boscht, chief engineer. So you’re the Sayla Mass everyone’s been talking about.” 

Bewildered by Mora’s vivacious greeting, Sayla simply nodded. Mora looked her up and down critically.

“Is it true that you fought on the White Base with Amuro Ray?”

Sayla’s eyes narrowed.

“Do you doubt it?” She replied. Mora laughed – a deep belly laugh that filled the whole room despite its size.

“Not for a minute! I like your spunk, Sayla Mass. Know much about mobile suit mechanics?”

“I’ve picked up the basics.”

“Good, good. Then let’s talk about the Nyx’s fluid pulse system, because I’ve been tinkering and now that you’re here, I think I can get the suit calibrated just for you. Hope you don’t mind being my guinea pig.” Mora continued, leading Sayla towards the mobile suit.

“Not at all. Anything that gives me the edge in battle is worth doing.” She replied, to which Mora gave another raucous laugh.

“Atta girl! Alright, let’s get you in that cockpit…”


End file.
